


You're It For Me

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak has been dealing with jealousy since Even and Sonja rekindled their friendship. He blows up one day when Even comes home lateFt. Angst, fluff and make-up sex





	You're It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'M such angst trash lately

Isak has had the best relationship ever. It's a solid win considering its his first and its been absolutely perfect between him and Even. But theres only one thing that could turn this perfect relationship into an incomparable, dream one and thats if Even wasnt still best friends with his ex.

Sonja.

Isak hates even thinking of her name. After the first episode of Evens that Isak experienced and with Sonja help, Even was so grateful so him and Sonja kind of patched things up enough to remain friends. And Isak tried to be okay with it. He really did. But knowing that they've been together for four years, have so many memories and inside jokes together is just a lot for Isak.

Isak thinks he must be a stellar actor because Even hasn't caught on. He would assume with all the times Even has had her over and Isak sits around, uninvolved and uninterested, his boyfriend would get it but he hasn't. So Isak tries his best not to be a jealous boyfriend and be okay with  his boyfriend being friends with his ex

 The girl who according to Even, saved his life multiple times even when he didn't want her to be saved

Even is out with Sonja currently. It's Friday around 20:30. Even told Isak him and Sonja were going to watch a 70s outdoor film they both loved. And like Isak got that because film analysis and old movies weren't his thing but Even left the house at 17 so Isak doesnt really know whats taking his man so long to come home or even reply to his texts updating him. 

He messaged him several times:

_Hey babe, hope youre having fun.  What time will you be back? Can you pick up pizza?_

_Are you okay?_

_Let me know when youll be back so I'm not waiting up all night for you_

_Miss you.  Call me._

And Isak hasn't received a single word from his boyfriend. And Isak is trying not to freak out and get angry so he calls Jonas.

"Halla" Jonas answers 

"Dude, I'm gonna fucking freak out." He says anxiously pacing his and evens place.

"Why? What's up?"

"Even is out with Sonja and he isn't replying to me, Jonas. They've been out for fucking ever, why would they need to be out this late.'

"Dude, I hear you pacing. Stop freaking out. It's fine. Why are you nervous?"

"My boyfriend is out late with his ex, I'm not there and he isn't replying." He groans. "I might just show up at the mall, see if they're there. They went to a theatre for some old movie"

"Isak, why would a theatre in the mall be showing an old movie?" He tried to rationalize with him. "Maybe Evens phone died, have you tried contacting Sonja?"

Isak stubbornly groans, "ugh i hate her, Jonas. Fine I'll try" Jonas wishes him luck, he hangs up and rings Sonja. 

She answers within the first couple of rings and Isak is taken aback that she answered that he didn't really prepare what he was gonna say.

"Um hey, it's Isak. I was just trying to contact Even and he wasn't getting back to me. Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah yeah, it's all good. Evens phone died. We're just chilling at my place. "

Isak almost chokes on his saliva, "Y-your place?'

"Yeah, when the movie ended, we came back here to order food and are just chillin. Is everything okay with you?" And he wants to say no, tell her to put his boyfriend on the phone so.he can curse him out but he figures he'll keep calm for.now and figure it out later.

"Yeah just wanted to know when hes coming home."

Isak hears Sonja ask Even when he plans on going home. He overhears Even say, "I dont know, a couple hours? Tell him he doesnt have to wait up." And Isak feels the tears building in his eyes.

"Hey Isak, Even said.."

Before Sonja can finish, Isak interrupts, "I heard, thanks, bye." He throws his phone, cries into Evens pillow and falls asleep.

Isak is woken up when he feels a dip in the bed and an arm wrap around his torso. He wipes his tired eyes and sees Even next to him. The older boy kisses his cheek and whispers to go back to sleep. But Isak is wide awake now

He checks his phone.

2:49

Isak immediately sits up, staring down at Even, "Why the hell are you coming home at 3 in the morning?"

Even is taken aback, confused and just wants to sleep. He sits up,brows furrow, "What? I was hanging out with Sonja. You knew that."

"Since 17, Ev? Doing what?"

"What is with you, babe? I'm tired and just wanna go to sleep."

"Yeah well I wanted to go to sleep earlier but you weren't here so now youre not sleeping" he says turning on the light. And he really doesn't mean to be such a child. But he's stubborn. Angry. And jealous. And This is how he chooses to expresses it.

"Isak, I'm seriously so confused right now. I don't know where this is coming from"

"I just wanna know what you were doing till 2, that's all." He says calmly this time.

"Uh...the same thing you do with your friends till 2" he says as if it was obvious.

Isak groans, "Why didn't you text me back then? Why didn't you charge your phone and let me.know where you were. I had to call Sonja to find out where you were. I never want to have to call her regarding you,  Ev. Never."

"What?" Even says exasperated 

"Cus im still your boyfriend, am I not? Because lately, all you've been doing is spending your free time with her."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous?" Even questions. "I don't question when you hang out with Jonas all night"

Isak gives him a wtf look, "Jonas is not my ex and hes not even gay, Even."

"Doesn't matter, I dont question why you hang out with your friends so long. I don't understand why youre questioning me right now."

"Cus i don't believe you're just friends." He blurts out.  And Even face drops, appalled, offended and hurt.

He raises his eyebrows, "You think I'm cheating on you?"

"I don't know what the hell to think, Even. Ever since you guys started hanging out again, things dont feel the same and you spend nearly as much time with her as you do me."

"I cant fucking believe you think I would cheat on you, you think that lowly of me?"

"Well you cheated _on_ her to get _with_ me so don't act like Im the crazy one here.' Evens jaw drop. He closes his mouth,  his jaw is tensed as he stares at Isak in disbelief not believing he hit him that low. 

Even gets up and starts getting dressed, "I can't believe you'd throw that in my face." He says shaking his head and putting on his coat. He slips on his boots, tying them up.

"Where are you going" Isak ask, worry laced in his voice.

"Im not staying here with you tonight. You won't let me sleep, youre being fucking mean and acting crazy." He says walking to the door.

"So youre just gonna leave me, again?" He whines.

"I'll be back tomorrow. You clearly need a night to calm down."

"No, what I need is for you to tell me Sonja means nothing and that you love me and I have nothing to worry about." He almost cries because he really doesn't want Even to leave. Not now. And he's even more terrified of where he'll try to seek refuge. 

Even turns to Isak, "I love you and you have nothing to worry about but Sonja is my friend and you need to accept that."

Isak feels the tears fall down his cheek as he grips onto Evens arms, "please don't leave. Where are you going to go? Dont go to hers baby, please."

"Isak, why the hell dont you trust me?"

Isak sighs and groans, "Can you just please?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Even says and leaves the house and Isak sinks to the floor and cries, face buried into his knees

 ------

Isak wakes up at 8: 19. He never wakes up this early. He typically has a hard time sleeping at night without him but after the fight, he had a particularly terrible sleep.

He immediately grabs his phone and sees a message from Even sent last night. 

_I'm not at Sonja's so you can stop freaking out. Just wish you would trust me.  Get some sleep x_

Isak cries upon reading the text.

_I'm sorry, baby. Where are you now? Can you come home?_

He receives a text not a minute later and knows Even didnt sleep well last night either  

_I'm at my parents,  gonna spend time with them today. You can come by if you want._

_I don't wanna argue in front of them._

_Why do you assume we're gonna argue?  Cant we just talk it out?_

_Okay,  I'll stop by around 11_

_Sounds good_

Isak tries to go back to sleep to no avail. He decided to watch some netflix until he's ready to leave. When he is, he showers, gets dressed and is soon out of the door. He hops on the tram which seems like a particularly long ride today. He passes a flower shop and decides to pick up some for Even. Soon he is arriving at Evens parents place. 

He rings the bell and hears footsteps inside.  The door is opening and Isak smiles upon seeing his boyfriend's mom open the door.

"Hi sweetie, it's good to see you. "

"You too." He says giving her a hug and walking in. "Is Even upstairs?"

"He's downstairs in the theatre actually."

Isak nods, "Okay if i head down?"

She nods and Isak treds downstairs. He walks through the bottom floor until he reaches the theatre. He slowly opens the door, seeing Even perched up in the first out of three rows with his childhood pup, Spark in his lap.  Even turns towards the door and gives a light smile, "Hey"

"Hi" he replies closing the door to walk towards him. He sits beside him and hands him the bouquet, "These are for you"

"Thank you" Even smiles taking the bouquet setting it aside, "I like lillies."

"I know." He replies softly. And it's awkward. It's awkward and tension filled and Isak can't take it.

"I'm sorry." He starts 

"For?" Even questions 

"Everything I guess. Accusing you of cheating, saying mean things. I just--its so hard for me, Ev."

"What is?"

"Seeing you with her." He confesses. "I don't know how you think I would feel when you decide to become best friends with the girl you spent 4 years dating. And whenever shes around, I'm always sad and you don't even notice "

Even sighs, "Im sorry, I can understand why it could be hard and you are worried. But i also need you to understand that before me and her dated, we were friends for 2 years. That's all it is."

Isak pouts,crossing his arms, "so you're just gonna stay friends with her? "

"Isak, why the hell are you being like this?  It's so frustrating. What do you want, for me to never talk to her again? "

The younger boy shrugs like he doesnt wanna admit it. Even lets out a deep breath and rubs his forehead of frustration before looking back up, "I dont know what to say to make you understand that youre it for me. I don't want anyone else. I don't want her and I don't want anyone but you, Isak. I'm so fuckin in love with you that youre the only one im ever interested in being with. And I wish that meant something to you."

"It does." He says immediately. "It does, Even. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am. I'm so happy with you and I don't want anything to ruin that."

Even holds Isaks chin to maintain his gaze, "if anything was to ruin it, it would be us arguing about it, not her or anyone else. You're all I ever want." He whispers against his lips. "Okay?" He ask.

Isak nods and kisses Evens lips. He wraps his right around his neck, pulling him in closer and begins to kiss him roughly.

"Babe, baby wait." Even says pulling back. He picks up a tired spark in his lap and walks to the door, And sets him outside before closing the door. He sits back down and pats his lap. Isak happily climbs in and resumes their kissing. 

Isak runs his hands up and down Evens chest, his hands peaking under his shirt. Isak pulls back to kiss down Evens neck eventually tugging his shirt off.

Isak wraps both arms around his man before grinding his hips into Evens growing hard on. Isak and Evens face are pressed close together, breathing heavily against each other as Isak grinds his hips harder, causing their cocks to rub against each other. "You're driving me crazy, baby" Even mutters breathlessly.

Isak looks down and unbuttons Evens pants. He gets up and gets down on his knees. He unzips Evens pants and tugs his jeans and boxers down to his feet. Isak licks his lips before gently and delicately taking hold of his boyfriend's beautiful erection and stroking it softly. He runs his thumb over the head every couple strokes. He looks up at Even whos dazed out staring back down at him.

Isak continues looking up at him as he leans in to lick the tip. He maintains eye contact as long as he can before engulfing Evens dick into his mouth, moaning against it.

He bobs his head up and down, sucking like his life depended on it. He slowly sucks up his cock, making sure to put pressure from his mouth at the tip and sucking back down. He goes down further and he feels Even grab the back of his neck to keep him deepthroating. Isak pulls up after staying down as long as he can. He looks up at Even, "fuck my mouth." Even doesnt even reply but does as he says.

When Isak gets his mouth back on him, Even grabs the back of his neck and starts fucking up into his boyfriend's mouths whos gagging is turning him the fuck on. The sound of Isak trying to take all of him is riling him up. Isak keeps his mouth open like the good cocksucker he is. He reaches up and starts playing with Evens nipples while still getting his mouth fucked and this boy is fucking talented at multitasking if Even says so himself.

Even steadies his hips and pushes Isak all the way down to keep his mouth on his entire cock. Isak is pushing himself through it. He feels his face getting red and his gag reflex begging to get Evens cock out of his mouth but he won't. Even is thrusting softly into Isaks mouth, his moans picking up and Isak can tell he's about to cum so he pulls up, wiping his mouth and roughly kisses Evens lips.

"Fuck me." He mutters. "Please." Even takes Isaks clothes off and opens Isak up a little, as much as he can without any lube and only spit. But Even knows Isak doesnt like to be fully opened up because he loves the stretch. Isak is sat in Evens lap, legs on either side of his waist, movie still playing in the background.

He sits up, takes hold of Evens dick, aligning it with his hole and slowly sinks down onto him. Even is biting his lip, looking up at him. His hands have a firm grip on Isaks waist.

"Go down a little more." Even advises. Isak buries his face in Evens neck as he sinks down on his cock. "Fuck" he mutters as he begins grinding his hips into a figure 8. Even moves his hands to hold Isaks ass. "Come kiss me" even mutters. Isak pulls his head up and does as directed. The kiss is dirty. It's rough and quick and desperate, tongues clashing as Isak starts bouncing up and down. Isaks face has pleasure written all over it. He pulls back from the kiss, grips Evens shoulder and speed up the pace, the other hand getting himself off. He begins to slow down and Even ask is he okay

He nods, breathless, "Im tired." He chuckles. Even smiles and takes over. He holds Isak up by his bum and begins fucking up into him as Isak strokes his dick.

"Yes baby, fuuuck." He moans, head held back, mouth hung open as Even hits exactly where he needs it

"Are you gonna make me cum, baby? I wanna cum so bad. You're fucking me so good. Fuck, i love you." 

Even picks up the pace and Isak is losing breath and stability as he strokes faster, "Even, Ev." He whines and hes coming just like that. All over his boyfriend's chest.

Even pulls out and Isak strokes Evens dick and soon the boy is coming hard. Even lies back against the seat catching his breath, looking up at Isak, "Wow"

Isak blushes and kisses Evens red plump lips. And he cleans them both up.  When they get dressed again, Isak lies on Evens chest, curling his entire body up in his lap. He loves doing that. Even loves when he does that.

"Baby." He speaks up lightly.

"Hm?" He asks fingers running through Isaks damp hair

"Im sorry and I love you. So much. And I trust you."

"I love you too babe. We'll take it from here, okay?" Isak looks up at Even and nods softly, giving him the same nod as when Even asked to stay lying in bed forever the morning they made out for hours. They both wraps their arms around each other and continue to watch the movie Even had on. _Him._ About a boy whos convinced he will never find love, until he does. With another boy. And it's so foreign to him but he finds a happiness unlike anything hes ever known before


End file.
